


Having Their Cake…

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in a hurry, there's a disaster to avert, but first…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Their Cake…

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: cirque’s prompt ‘Any, any, there's always time for cake,’ at fic_promptly.

“Come on, hurry it up, Ponds!” 

The Doctor was in a hurry to get… somewhere, Amy and Rory weren’t entirely clear where. Not that it was all that unusual; explanations weren’t the Doctor’s strong point.

They hurried after him, hand in hand, almost running through the alien bazaar in an attempt to keep up, and then practically mowing the Doctor down when he abruptly stopped dead right in front of them.

“Oooh, look! Cake!” He made a beeline towards a nearby stall where a wide array of delicious-looking cakes was on sale. Amy rolled her eyes and dragged Rory over to join him.

“Doctor? I thought we were in a hurry?”

“We are! Time is of the essence!”

“Then why have we stopped?”

The Doctor looked at her incredulously and pointed. “Cake!”

“Obviously. Preventing the planet from being destroyed?”

“We’ll get to that. After we get cake.”

“But,” Rory interrupted, “weren’t you the one who said we were running out of time?”

The Doctor waved away his concerns. “Oh, there’s always time for cake!”

“Fine,” said Amy. “If we get there too late. I’ll just tell everyone, ‘Sorry, we had to stop for cake’.”

“That’s the spirit! Ooh, that looks good!” The Doctor pointed at something piled with icing and assorted sprinkles, and gestured the stallholder over. “One of those, please. What are you two having?” He turned to his companions expectantly.

Amy shook her head. If you can’t beat him…

Five minutes later, they were once more weaving their way at speed through the crowds thronging the market, simultaneously trying to eat their cakes.

“Well, he was right about one thing,” Rory commented around a mouthful of chocolate cake with buttercream filling. “They’re really good cakes.”

“True,” Amy agreed. “I guess when the Doctor’s involved we really can have cake and still be in time to save the world!”

 

The End


End file.
